


天堂特别行动部人间分部罗曼史

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: 天使大仓与恶魔安田在人间的俗套乌龙爱情故事





	天堂特别行动部人间分部罗曼史

**Author's Note:**

> 也是以前发过的傻瓜睡前故事  
> cp为【90%安仓】【10%丸亮】  
> 敬请知悉！感谢您的阅读

大仓喜欢偷偷看安田——他自己管这叫观察。安田先生在街上开了一家甜品店，他在香脆微焦的松饼上涂上薄薄的草莓酱和厚厚的奶油，装在纸袋子里递向窗口外，眼睛弯弯的，嘴角也弯弯的。大仓忍不住伸手去接——松饼被递给了一个扎双马尾的小女孩，大仓在街拐角，而安田先生在店里。  
真想吃安田先生做的松饼啊。  
大仓有点不甘心地缩回脑袋，他没有人间的货币。  
大仓是个见习天使，顾名思义，正在考察中。横山天使长派他来人间前，特意反复嘱咐他：“大仓君，派你去人间是为了让你熟悉基层业务的。业务范围之外的，可以看，但是少接近。人间很复杂，你还年轻，有的东西，你还没法看透。记住了吗？”  
大仓盯着横山天使长雪白的翅膀，雪白的脸，雪白的袍子，和雪白的脚踝，想：“他可真白。”  
“大仓君，你在听我说话吗？”  
“我可以吃人间的东西吗？”  
“人间分部有食堂。”  
“不给我当地货币吗？”  
“天堂要什么没有？”  
“横山天使长，你的手环上写着什么啊，C-a-r-t-i-e-r ......”  
“快下去吧！”横山忍无可忍，一翅膀扇起一阵飓风。大仓猝不及防，扯着嗓子喊叫了一路，重重坐在硬木地板上。  
“实习生来了，快放我下来呀！”  
“小亮......”  
“丸！松手！都被看到了！”  
“那个，我不歧视情侣的。”  
“小亮”顶着一头乱发，怒气冲冲地从“丸”的腿上跳下来，后者坐在转椅上，对大仓可爱地笑了笑。  
“我是锦户，是人间分部的负责人，这些表格你填一下，很抱歉让你看到这样的画面。”  
“锦户负责人，办公室恋爱是禁止的吧？”  
锦户的翅膀“嘣”地从后背齐齐蹦出来，羽毛掉了好几根。“丸...丸山是编外人员。”  
“没有编制啊，锦户君养家很辛苦吧。”  
“他是特别行动组的！”  
最后几个字简直是从牙缝里挤出来的，大仓填着表格，听着咯吱咯吱的声音，想，锦户君牙真好啊，就是脾气不太好。

脾气不太好的锦户君和大仓坐在一张桌子前吃午饭，大仓无精打采地用勺子搅着盘子里的蔬菜咖喱。  
“锦户君，食堂的饭真难吃。”  
“你可以叫我亮，难吃吗？我觉得挺好的呀。”锦户把炒面吸的哧哧有声。  
“因为你每天都吃一样的东西，亮。”  
锦户立刻含着面怒视他。  
“那你去找好吃的吧！”  
大仓听到做到，当真立刻出门探索。没走几步就闻到了松饼的香气。大仓呼吸着甜香满溢的空气，看着金发的安田，扭头跑回食堂，抄起勺子往嘴里扒咖喱，锦户看得眼睛都直了。  
从那以后，他没任务的时候，就总来看安田卖甜点。  
看了这么多次，一次安田先生做的东西都没吃过呢。  
横山君，太坏了。  
大仓委屈地想。  
“小哥，那边的小哥。”  
咦，是安田先生的声音。  
大仓抬起头，看到安田正在向他的方向招手，他指指自己，安田笑着点头，招手的幅度更大了。  
“那个，你叫我吗？”  
“是呀，总是能在附近看到你呢，是因为我太可怕，才不敢过来吗？”  
系着围裙的安田先生，笑起来像小兔子一样。  
好可爱。  
大仓红着脸摇头。  
“要不要吃松饼呢？我做的哦。”  
“可是，我没有钱。”  
“我请你吃呀。”  
大仓咬着松饼，想，原来这就是安田先生做的东西呢。  
“这是我在人间吃过最好吃的东西。”  
大仓意识到自己说了什么不该说的话，他小心翼翼地抬头看安田，安田正撑着脸看他吃，脸上的表情都没变。  
那个词，也可以理解成别的意思吧。大仓这样安慰着自己。  
“看到你喜欢，我也超级高兴的。以后可以经常来吃啊。”  
“啊，这不太好吧。”  
“没关系啊，你有空可以帮我收拾一下店里，我一个人可累了。”  
对啊，安田先生小小一个，打扫起来一定很费力气。  
“嗯！”大仓用力点了点头。  
“我叫安田章大。”  
“我叫大仓忠义。”  
“大仓君，真可爱。”安田笑了。

大仓感觉自己恋爱了。  
好吧......他才不愿承认，自己还没对安田先生说过一句喜欢，只是从偷偷看变成了光明正大地看。他不仅吃了安田先生做的松饼，还吃了千层酥，草莓慕斯，奶油泡芙蛋糕......  
“大仓君今天辛苦了，这些你带回去吃吧。”  
“诶诶，可以吗？”  
“我们已经是朋友了吧，不要客气啦。”

大仓热情地邀请锦户。  
“小亮，来一起吃吧，这个很好吃的哦。”  
“不要！大仓君对自己的要求太低了！你没发现你都胖了吗？”  
是有一点点呢，但是就算胖也是幸福的胖啊。  
大仓嘎吱嘎吱地嚼着曲奇。  
比起胖，他更在意的是，什么时候能和安田先生成为恋人关系。他又没有这种经验，怎么办好呢。  
好烦恼。  
大仓突然灵光一闪。  
办公室里，不是有情侣吗？  
他决定跳过锦户，去问丸山。  
不是因为小亮总凶他啦，虽然确实这样没错。大仓觉得小亮像条小暴龙一样，总是喜欢虚张声势地向别人喷火，但其实超温柔的。上次大仓吃多了肚子痛，小亮忙前忙后地照料他，甚至顾不上吃炒面，都放凉了。  
“小亮，你好像一个陀螺。”  
“闭嘴！”  
他发现了，小亮总会用凶巴巴掩盖自己的紧张，就算对喜欢的人告白，也只会说出“喂，要不要做本大爷的恋人啊！”这样的话。  
不行啊，安田先生会被吓到的吧。  
丸山看起来很温柔的样子，会和大仓一起吃点心，讲话也有趣，大仓总是笑得满地打滚。最重要的是，虽然小亮有时对丸山也凶凶的，但是他能看出来，小亮其实有一点点怕他。  
这么看来，真是了不起啊，丸山先生。  
问他准没错了。

大仓是个行动派，想到什么，立刻就会去做。  
他带着蓝莓芝士找到了丸山。  
用安田先生做的食物来换取追求安田先生的办法，大仓没发现这有什么不对。  
“丸山先生，要怎么追求喜欢的人呢？”  
丸山露出了狸猫一样的表情。  
“啊呀，大仓君有了喜欢的人吗？”  
“嗯！”  
“那么，对方也喜欢你吗？”  
“我认为，喜欢的！”  
“这就好办了，首先你要带对方去他喜欢的地方，再去你喜欢的地方，路上，聊你们都感兴趣的东西，最后......大仓君的意中人，是怎样的？”  
“很温柔，小小的。”  
“那就把对方抱在怀中，强势地告白！对了，约会开始的时候，大仓君可以牵对方的手，会培养出很棒的气氛哦。”  
果然，问丸山先生没有错。  
大仓越想，越觉得很合适。  
一想到要牵安田先生的手，把安田先生抱在怀中，大仓就忍不住嘻嘻嘻地笑了起来。  
“好好完成工作啊，你这家伙！”  
“小亮，我明天想请一天假。”  
“要干什么啊。”  
“去约会。”  
“会有人和你这家伙约会——”  
大仓露出了受伤的神情。  
锦户清了清嗓子。  
“那么，去吧，我批准了。”  
大仓立刻欢呼着跑了出去。  
“是明天，不是让你现在就......”  
大仓一路跑到了安田的店里。  
“大仓，怎么这么急呀？你先别说话，擦擦汗。”  
安田拿来毛巾，在大仓的脸上擦拭起来。  
大仓看着他努力举高手臂的可爱模样，忍不住开口。  
“安田先生，明天，请和我约会！”  
安田的手停止了动作。  
“诶？”  
“总之，请和我约会！”  
大仓闭着眼睛，用力喊道。  
“好啊。”  
大仓兴奋地跳了起来。  
安田先生，在笑呢。

大仓这一天的晚上睡的不太好，不如说，根本就没在睡，脑海里闪过各种与安田先生甜蜜生活的场景。  
笑得脸好酸。  
等等......大仓意识到有什么重要的事情被他遗忘了。自己是天使，安田先生是人类，那么他会老，也会死，自己却永远都是年轻的样子。  
决定了，如果安田先生愿意，我去求横山天使长也好，去求别人也好。  
反正，要在一起的呀。

“大仓君来了呀。”  
安田正把“close”的牌子往店门上挂。  
“今天吃不到甜点的人，会很失望吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“今天安田先生的时间，被我独占了哦。”  
大仓没有给安田反应的时间，把他的左手牢牢握在手中。  
好紧张，好紧张。  
心要跳出来了。  
手心里痒酥酥的，是安田在他掌心轻轻挠了一下。  
“大仓君可要好好补偿我啊。”

“那么，大仓君要带我去哪里约会呀？”  
安田仰起脸问。  
“去安田先生想去的地方！”  
“诶——大仓君之前没有约会过吗？”  
“第、第一次。”  
“看来大仓君是个体贴的孩子呢。走吧，我去开车。”  
开车时的安田先生意外的男子力十足，只用单手操纵着方向盘。大仓注意到了，安田先生的手臂，好结实啊。  
“这个吗？打发蛋液和揉面都要很大的力气的哎。手臂上的肌肉，就这样练出来了。”  
安田用撒娇的语气回答。  
车子停在了一幢小房子前。  
“这里是？”  
“是我的家哦。”  
大仓突然打起了精神。  
“平时总是吃安田先生做的食物，今天让安田先生也看看我的手艺吧！”  
“大仓君会做饭呀。”  
“嗯，我做饭可好吃了！”  
大仓有点小得意。  
他的手艺，吃过的人没有不夸奖的。安田先生一定会很高兴，然后他就可以问安田先生，以后要不要一直都吃我做的饭呀。  
嘿嘿嘿。

安田家的厨房很大，食材很丰富。大仓系起围裙，叮叮咣咣地切胡萝卜丁，他准备做最拿手的蛋包饭。  
蛋包饭的香气很快就传遍了整个房间，大仓尝了一口，觉得味道比之前任何一次都要好。  
“安田先生，安田先生，吃饭啦。”  
奇怪，没有人回答他。  
大仓忍不住想去找安田先生，又想起自己是在别人家里，又规规矩矩地坐回椅子上。  
分针转了半圈，大仓已经把蛋包饭又热过一遍，安田先生还是没有出现。  
大仓有点担心。  
安田先生，不会是遇到什么麻烦了吧。  
一楼没有安田先生的身影。  
大仓轻手轻脚地顺着扶梯走上去。  
总觉得有点不好意思啊。  
正对着楼梯口的房间，房门紧闭着。门上挂着一个牌子，用蓝色粉笔写了圆体的“章大”两个字。  
看来这就是安田先生的房间了。  
大仓犹豫了一下，刚要敲门，却看到地上有什么让人在意的东西。

羽毛。  
黑色的。

......  
大仓背对着的房门，轻轻被推开了。  
“大仓君，在看什么呢？”  
大仓被这声音吓得一哆嗦，跌坐在地上。  
他看到安田先生穿着浴袍，双臂抱在胸前，居高临下，似笑非笑地看着他。  
安田先生的身后，两片巨大的黑色羽翼慢条斯理地扇动着。  
“安......”  
“啊呀，被你发现了。”  
大仓抓住楼梯扶手站起来，转身往楼下跑。  
安田抓住他的衣领，硬生生把大仓拖进了房间。  
被按在床上时，大仓的脑海里还烧着一团灼热混乱的火。他昏头昏脑地看着安田面对面坐在他的大腿上，把他的t恤从头顶扯了下来。  
接下来是裤子。  
安田伸手解他的纽扣时，大仓含混地吐出一个“不”字，试图把安田的手推开。  
他的反抗让安田笑得更加兴致盎然，牛仔裤被扔在地上，铜扣磕出当啷一声响。  
这一声响唤回了大仓的理智。  
他认识的安田先生，不是这样的。  
这个人真的是安田先生吗？  
“你到底是谁？”  
安田的拇指不轻不重地在他胸前碾了一下，大仓被激得全身一颤。  
“大仓君不认识我了吗？我是安田章大呀。”  
还是小兔子一样的笑容，大仓却再也说不出“可爱”两个字了。  
“你骗我！”  
“大仓君不是也骗了我吗？”安田拖着大仓的胳膊把他整个翻了个面，膝盖顶在大仓腰上，堪称色情地抚摸着他的肩胛骨。  
这是天使身上最敏感的部位。  
“大仓君的这里，会长出翅膀的吧？”  
安田湿热的吐息一下一下打在大仓耳畔。  
“只不过我的是黑色的，大仓君的是白色的吧。”  
原本空荡荡的背部，凭空出现了一对洁白的翅膀。  
“乖孩子。”  
安田赞许地笑了，扳过大仓的脸，强迫他与自己接吻。  
安田的吻很温柔，身下的人抖得厉害，他尝到了苦涩的味道。  
“大仓君哭什么呢？”  
安田贴着大仓的嘴唇问。  
“你要杀了我吗？”  
“怎么会呢，我喜欢你啊。”安田亲昵地回答，一手伸下去，揉捏着大仓的臀部。  
“大仓君喜欢我的甜点吧，看，你比我刚见到你的时候胖了哦。”  
“这里也是哦。”  
安田的话语让大仓羞耻地咬住了自己的嘴唇。  
“你要做......那种事？”  
安田讶异地看着他。  
“只是想和大仓君亲近一些。”  
“别骗人了。”  
大仓愤愤道。  
“我只是年纪小，又不是傻。”  
安田低头看着他，他的浴袍前襟已经散开了，露出结实的胸膛和腹肌。  
“那大仓君愿意吗？”  
“其实我今天要向安田先生告白的。”  
大仓的羽翼愤慨地抖动着。  
“我真的很喜欢安田先生，甚至想过，如果有一天，安田先生老了，我要怎么办，现在看来，我才是最傻的！安田先生从一开始就在玩弄我吧？”  
安田收回了自己的翅膀。  
“其实你第一次偷看我的时候，我就发现了。”  
“我觉得，这个天使好傻，但是又好可爱。你第二次来的时候，我高兴极了，又要装作没看到你的样子，怕你被吓到了，就不敢来了。”  
“我不觉得自己有什么拿得出手的，除了做甜点。你看，我比你老那么多，又很可疑。我想对你好，就只能一直塞甜点给你，希望你最后就算回天堂去，就算忘了我的样子，也能记得自己在人间吃过好吃的甜点。”  
“本来没想这么快就把你带到我家来的，但是看着你一无所知的单纯样子，我实在忍不住了。”  
安田的唇间吐出下流的话语。  
“我只想狠狠地干你，干到你在我身下哭泣求饶。”  
“不愿意的话，你现在就可以走了，然后，就请当作从来没见过我吧，对不起了。”  
安田拢了一下浴袍，翻身下床。  
“等等。”  
“我喜欢安田先生。怎样的安田先生，都喜欢。”  
安田的眼睛笑得弯弯的。  
“那么，我就尽情享用了。”

“痛的话要说出来啊，忠。”  
大仓强装镇定：“我没事。”  
安田的手指故意顶弄了一下，大仓惊喘一声。  
“这样也没事吗？”  
“安田先生，快、快点开始吧。”  
“这种时候还叫我安田先生......好吧，我会慢慢教你的。”  
安田换了自己的东西进去，大仓已经说不出话，喉间溢出破碎的呻吟，十指死死掐着床单。  
好疼。  
“不要紧吗，小忠？”  
安田担心地抚摸着大仓因疼痛而缩起来的翅膀。  
“我......可是男子汉啊。”  
大仓这样说着。  
感受到安田因迟疑而停顿的动作，他费力地回头，对安田眨了眨眼睛。  
“难道，安，不想弄疼我吗？”  
安田接受了这个笨拙的引诱，事实上，他已经忍无可忍了。  
他缓缓地推进自己，直到大仓脱力似的趴在床上。  
“全都进去了呢，小忠真棒。”  
他舔舐着大仓翅膀与背部相连的地方，换来了身下人难耐的扭动。  
“不要了，安，好奇怪......”  
“不要这样，还是......不要这样？”  
安田掐住他的腰，缓慢地动作起来，寻找着能让大仓获得快乐的位置。  
“啊......”  
“这里？”  
“不......嗯......”  
“那就是这里了。”  
安田的胯骨在大仓的臀部不断撞击出令人脸红的色情声响，大仓的头好几次差点撞上床头，这让他惊恐地睁大眼睛，又总在要撞上的一刻被安田拖回去。初识情欲滋味的大仓对这种新鲜的刺激感到无措。安田伸手扣住了大仓的手背，这种全身上下都被牢牢掌控的感觉让大仓心跳不已。  
“啊，安，好棒，要......”  
“要那个了吗？”  
这样说着的安田，却握住了大仓的下身，不能发泄的难耐感觉，让大仓的眼里溢满了泪水。  
“求求你，安......”  
“不要叫我安。”  
安田冷酷地回答。  
“安田先生......”  
“还有呢？”  
“章大，章酱，求求你，求求你，安田先生，安田先生，啊......”  
得到解脱的那一刹那，大仓忍不住哭了出来。  
心情很好的安田把大仓抱在怀中，干燥的嘴唇吻去他脸上的泪水。  
“记住要说什么了吗？”  
“记住了...”  
“那么，我们再来一次吧。”  
卧室的门还开着，不过谁也没空去管了。

一辆轿车停在了安田家门口，车上走下同样黑色长袍的村上和渋谷。村上刚踩上门口的第一级台阶，就神情古怪地走下来了。  
“怎么了，hina？”  
“没什么，昴，我们走吧。”  
“走？”  
“今天不宜拜访。”


End file.
